Un-kissable
by teamhook
Summary: Teacher Emma and Undercover Reporter Killian, what happens when you fall in love with someone that you think is forbidden. You are kindred spirits but cannot act on your feelings. Inspired by Never Been Kissed with a role reversal. Modern Captain Swan AU and other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Killian Jones was the youngest junior copy editor at The Glass Mirror. He should be satisfied with all the success he had accrued in his short life. Sure he had his own office and with it came an unlimited supply of office supplies, not to mention a personal assistant. But he wanted more, so much more.

His dream was to be a reporter, but it still eluded him. Sadly he was too shy and lacked the assertiveness required for the job. Not to mention his total lack of a personal life, how could he expect to report on the lives of others, when he didn't even have his own?

"Killian, do you have the copy of the new library inauguration piece ready?" his boss, Sidney Glass asked.

"It will be ready by the deadline, have I ever failed you before?"

"No, of course not, please just have the piece ready to go to print on time. I know that the computers were down for a long time but the deadline still applies."

"I understand and I guarantee it will be ready. Sidney before you go, have you given any thought to my request?"

"Killian, you are by far the best copy editor in the building, but I cannot in good conscience encourage you to pursue a career in reporting. I'm sorry to say you are not reporter material."

"I know I can do a good job. Let me remind you that you have already used five of my story ideas. All I'm asking for is a chance, let me crash and burn if that is to happen."

"Killian, I never said that you are not able, much less capable," Sidney sighed

"You are one of the smartest persons I know, but you are also a control freak. In order to be an investigative reporter, you need to go out and be able to lose control and that life is messy, and you are all about control. Oh, and let's not forget your love for order. You need everything in its place. Everything has to be in its assigned place. You are not undercover reporter material, you are not aggressive enough."

"Sid, I don't have to control everything, I'm not even that big on order. I can do this; I can be out of control and aggressive."

"Sure you can, I want that piece by 5:00 PM." On his way out Sidney stopped at the door to the office and tipped Killian's nameplate so it hung at an angle. He walked out with a smug smile on his face, turning to look briefly at the young man.

Killian tried to fight the urge but lost the battle as he practically leapt from his chair to fix the nameplate. Sighing at himself, he went back and slumped into his chair.

Sidney peeked in laughing, "I told you so, control freak. Everything has to be in its place. You couldn't allow a nameplate to be hanging at an angle longer than a few seconds. A reporter wouldn't have bothered."

Killian just glared at his boss, hating that he had proven his point. He had grown to enjoy control once he was able to achieve it. He had learned to use control and order to mask his lack of confidence in other areas. He was confident in his intelligence, his skills as a writer and reporter, despite what Sidney had said. But in other areas that confidence was almost nonexistent.

He'd love to be able to say that had not always been the case, but the truth was the opposite.

 _Since the Jones family first set foot in the United States things had been difficult for the youngest Jones. His parents and brother had made the transition easily. Sadly for young Killian Jones being bullied didn't help matters. He was not accepted by his peers no matter where he set foot. Unlike his brother, who had enjoyed a vastly different experience._

 _Killian had focused on his studies and maintained a 4.0 GPA. His looks didn't encourage an active high school experience. He was gangly and wore thick framed glasses that hid bright blue eyes and a baby face._

 _His British accent should have been a plus, in fact it was for his brother. But, he was so unlike his older brother. Killian's voice would crack when he was nervous and he stammered through the few words he did manage to put together._

 _It was unclear what had earned him his many scars both inner and physical. The most prominent scar was found on his left cheek. In a different life, it could have enhanced his looks, making him ruggedly handsome._

 _All the older Jones wanted was to protect his brother, but he could not be everywhere. He would hear the whispers and giggles each time Killian walked by._

 _Killian would lower his head to avoid eye contact. He tried to discourage any additional attention, for self-preservation._

 _His older brother was the opposite. Liam Jones was confident and athletic. He would beg his younger brother to join him in his workouts and to try out for the team. Killian refused, insisting he didn't have one athletic bone in his body. So in order to avoid any additional humiliation, he decided to work harder and he graduated early, in the same class as his brother._

A few days after his conversation with Sidney about control and that damn nameplate incident, Killian's whole world changed.

His day started as any other day. He woke up, got ready for work, and packed a nicely balanced meal.

He opted for some coffee and walked into the office's small break room. As he enjoyed his simple black coffee a couple of his coworkers entered.

Will Scarlett and the older William Smee. He couldn't help but chuckle at the abundance of Wills at his work. There were at least three more somewhere in the building, but the two in front of him worked in the same department as him.

"Oi mate, did you hear we are having some meeting with the big boss?" the younger Will asked Killian.

"Sidney made sure to let me know, said we need to be on time and on our best behavior."

Mr. Smee was listening to the conversation.

"Killian, a few of us are going out after work. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry mate, I have an ongoing tradition with my brother. We hang out at the local pub by the docks."

"Come on with us at least for a bit. Anastacia will be there along some of her friends and I don't want to be the only bloke there."

"Will it make you happy if I say I'll think it over?"

"That's the spirit!"

The trio separated to get their work day started. A few hours later Will and Killian walked into the conference room for the highly anticipated meeting.

"Scarlett, may I ask you a question?" Killian asked his friend as they sat down.

"Sure, we are the first ones to arrive."

"Do you think I am aggressive?"

Will Scarlett could not stop the thunderous laugh from leaving his lips when he heard the question. "Mate, if you want my honest answer you will receive it."

Killian nodded, of course he wanted the truth. Right?

"No, you are not an aggressive man. Killian, do you remember last month, your computer broke and I.T. took it for repairs? You brought in your personal laptop to avoid bothering them."

"Bringing my computer was not a big deal. I just wanted-"

"You wanted to avoid confrontation," Scarlett finished the sentence for him.

Smee had sneaked in while their conversation was going on.

"Mr. Jones, if I may say something?"

Killian nodded in approval.

"I believe you could be an amazing reporter if that is what you are passionate about."

"Thank you, Mr. Smee it is nice to have someone's support."

The conference room was now packed with his coworkers.

A throat cleared loudly to gather their attention. "I see a few new faces. My name is Marco Booth and I'm your boss. Let's get to business, shall we? Isaac, I loved the piece you wrote exposing the Deville's animal cruelty, but the Story Brooke-Review wrote a better one, so you are fired."

Without argument, Isaac got up from his seat and left, all the while cursing under his breath. Someone in the room whispered, "So much for nepotism."

"Isn't Isaac his cousin or something?" Will asked Killian.

Killian shrugged his answer as the whispers began to die down.

"Now on to the next order of business; we haven't done a good undercover piece in a long time. I have decided to send one of you," he announced, pointing his index finger to everyone in the room. He came to a stop in front of Killian, "You, I'm sending you undercover to write about kids today. All they do is play their video games, watch Netflix, talk, text, and play on their phones. We need to find out what's going on in their heads. We almost lost my grandson Wayne to an allergic reaction at our last family reunion. The damn fool was so engrossed in his phone that he grabbed a handful of peanut m&m's instead of skittles and went into anaphylaxis."

Murmurs went around the conference room about the boys fate, but ultimately no one knew what had become of the young man.

"So, in conclusion, you will go undercover to write _Understanding the Next Generation_ a story from the personal experiences of… what's your name?"

"Sir, my name is Killian Jones." Killian smiled nervously.

"Killian Jones you will enroll in high school on Friday. That is all people." Mr. Booth left the conference room without another word.

"Killian, don't worry I will talk to him and explain that you are not a reporter," Sidney assured Killian.

"Sid this is my chance to prove I _can_ be a reporter."

"Are you out of your mind? He just fired his cousin or some kind of family member. What do you think he will do to you?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Killian said, leaving his boss behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liam had finished his day at the docks, he was kind of a jack of all trades. He would do mechanic work on the ships and any maintenance required. He had welcomed the job once his Navy career ended, it allowed him to be close to his beloved sea.

His dream had not been that of a professional athlete but one of an honorable Navy officer. Sadly that dream was not meant to last. He tried to deny for a long time that something was wrong. He would lie and minimize rashes witnessed by his fellow officers. His skin became over sensitive to the touch because the fabrics friction caused burning, he tried over the counter relief because he didn't want to see a specialist.

He had somehow been successful for a time and hid the issue that eventually led him to be discharged. But the condition just kept getting worse and he was eventually exposed by his friends out of concern. Soon the doctors realized the allergies were not from food or airborne allergens, but a rare allergy to Uniform Wool.

It was just his luck that a bloody allergy would cost him his dream. Now all he had was an occasional glimpse at Navy ships passing in the distance. He sometimes wished he would have pursued his athletic career instead.

Liam saw his brother approaching while on his last break. He could tell his brother was upset just by the way he was walking, and the clenched jaw, an obvious tell sign.

"Hello, brother!"

"Hello Liam, how is your day so far?"

"I wager better than yours from the looks of it."

"I should be happy, truly happy, but I'm not."

"What is the problem?"

"I got my first undercover assignment; I'm a bloody undercover reporter." The excitement was obvious in the big glowing smile his brother was giving him.

"I fail to see the problem."

"I have to go back to high school to research contemporary teenage culture and no one believes I can do it."

"You are going back to high school? Killian, do you remember what it was like for you in high school?"

"It was so long ago. You don't think I can do it either."

"Killian, it is not that. But I think you forget why you chose to graduate ahead of your class."

Killian gaped at Liam as realization dawned on him. "I was miserable in high school."

"Exactly. But you know what, Killian? Things are different now.. You are successful, you aren't that same awkward kid. Just add some swagger in your attitude."

"Brother, for you it was always so easy and simple. If it was that easy I would have been able to do that the first time around."

"Brother you will be fine. I know you can do it."

"Thank you, brother, and on a different note; how is the house sitting going?"

"Fine, but is it really house sitting if I live there with my parents?"

"Liam, there is nothing wrong with that. You are getting your life in order."

"To make things more difficult, I have to compete with a little brother who happens to have a successful career and a place of his own."

"Younger brother," Killian corrected, "and mum and dad love having you, Liam, this is not a competition."

"Killian, you don't know how it feels. I feel worthless. I'm a failure."

"Brother, you are not a failure because your Navy career ended. You were honorably discharged because of your excellent record, although brief it was exemplary. The work you do is nothing to be embarrassed by."

"Thank you, Killian; you always know the right thing to say."

"So when should we expect mum and dad back? Did they say how long they will be away?"

"They are visiting dad's family overseas, and we both know the length of those visits. It is not like there is a lot for them to do here since they retired early, I think they want to go back."

"Oh, have they said that?"

"Not in so many words, but I have heard them talking and dad misses England. The only reason we moved out here was for mum's inheritance."

"I know, but what about us?"

"I don't think they expect us to move back with them if they do decide to move back to London."

"I sure hope not, I'm finally getting to do some actual reporting. My first big piece."

"We are both adults Killian it would be our choice if we go back or stay."

Killian and Liam continued talking while watching the ships come and go from the dock.

"Thank you for the chat and vote of confidence. I better let you get back to work."

"Nice talking to you brother, maybe we could go to the pub and have a night out?"

"I need to prepare for my assignment. I mean how hard can it be?"

Liam searched through his pockets and found his target. "Killian wait. Before you go, here take these."

Killian looked at the object his brother had put in his hand. "Liam, what are these keys for?"

"You don't recognize them? They belong to Aunt Corinne's old car."

"The same car mum will not let dad get rid of? Liam that car is ancient. What do I want that car for? It's a piece of crap. Does it even run?"

"Yes, Killian it runs. Mum has made sure it is maintained. She says it makes her feel close to her favorite aunt. Besides you can use it, you know for your second round of high school. Just pick it up and leave your car at the house."

"Alright, I will do that. I guess it makes sense, a high school student wouldn't have a great car."

"Oh and Killian, don't ever let mum hear you say that about her car." Liam laughed a little. "Don't worry I won't tell her, it will be our secret."

"See you around brother."

Killian left his brother behind and headed to his parent's home to retrieve the ancient car, then finally headed home

His flat was a clean and open space. The bottom floor had a gray sofa, and a low center table. The wood floor was covered by a striped rug and a comfortable black bean bag on the floor. He had a big screen TV hanging on the wall. That was more for his brother. The stairs were visible to the eye as they led to the bedroom which housed a simple dresser and bed.

The brick kitchen bar table was in the back, hidden behind four black bar stool chairs. It was a small but comfortable kitchen.

He loved his apartment, it was his safe haven. His parents had gifted him with the little space as a college graduation gift. He offered to pay them back for it, at least some fraction of the amount. Killian had told them he wouldn't accept it if his wishes were denied. So they folded and agreed on a price.

His black cat, a runt he had found abandoned in a box, was part of what truly made this place a home for Killian. He deduced that the other kittens in the litter had been strong and energetic, and therefore quickly snatched up. He had felt an instant connection with the cat. He too was the runt in the Jones clan. It turned out the kitten was a rare breed called Ojos Azules. Liam teased him about preferring a cat over the company of a woman, but Killian didn't care. He loved to read books lying on his bed with the company of his cat, Shadow.

Killian laid in bed that night, contemplating just what his upcoming assignment would entail. He needed to prepare for his new role as _student_. He had to believe that things would be easier this time around. He would not allow himself to be intimidated.

He was older, smarter, and not as gangly. He had decided on a small makeover. He now wore contacts and maintained a nicely trimmed beard. He may not be the athlete Liam was but he had taken up running and was naturally lean, all thanks to good DNA. He only enjoyed hitting the pavement for health, never for looks. Liam kept telling him he needed to let go of his shyness. He would tease him, "Killian, I'm not the only one graced with good looks, you just need the right clothes…" but he didn't care to find a woman that would only want him for his looks, or any superficial reason. As for love, he would find it; he knew it would be in the most unlikely place. He had no desire to kiss a bunch of frogs before finding his princess.

Friday morning came quickly, and Killian woke with a start. Deciding to go all in, he began processing his undercover identity. He shaved his beard and proceeded to take out his old glasses. His reflection was eerily similar to the one of all those years ago, and that made him nervous. Bloody hell, he needed to do this. He had to do this; this was the pathway to the career of his dreams.

After all, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

He stood in front of the mirror in dark jeans and a gray shirt topped with a black vest. After the finishing touches, Killian left for his first day of high school, again.

Walking out of his flat he thought maybe he should stay with Liam to sell the high school student vibe but quickly decided against it. He didn't plan to have friends over was going to just go in, find the story, write it, and finally be taken seriously. That was the plan.

He inspected the car in front of him. A 1971 Chevrolet Vega GT that had been part of the inheritance that led the Jones family to leave England for America. He might as well get the show on the road.

Killian entered Storybrooke High School lobby and was stopped dead in his tracks by a guard. He didn't expect this.

"Hey, you, you need to back up! Get in line with the rest of the group,." a gruff voice scolded him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, it is my first day of school," Killian mumbled the response as he looked around.

"Whatever, get back in line," the grumpy security guard pointed at the line he had walked by and missed completely, "and you need to put your belongings in the basket, is that understood?"

"Aye, yes sir." Killian walked to the back of the line. Why would they need metal detectors at a high school? What had he gotten himself into?

When he was finally holding his schedule for the day he could discern he should be at room 815, that much was clear, but the school was like a maze. He asked for directions but failed to pay attention to the kid in front of him. He had a tongue piercing that distracted him from retaining the directions.

The ring of the first bell warning students to get to class had them all scrambling, pushing, and shoving each other out of the way.

He was close to running as he made his way through the halls to reach his destination, he made a sharp turn and then, _oomph_ , he collided with another body.

Loose papers, notebooks, and books fell to the floor on impact. He knelt to the ground instinctively to collect the scattered mess. After a few minutes of sorting he rose to return them to their owner. He finally looks up and meets the eyes of the woman he almost ran over in his haste to get to class on time. He had not expected to be looking into the most radiant green eyes he had ever seen. Said eyes belonged to a woman with shoulder length blonde waves, a dazzling smile, a few freckles, and a dimpled chin. She was… breathtaking.

She too seemed lost in the moment, before blinking to retrieve herself.

"I'm sorry, lass, I didn't mean to run you down."

"There's no need to apologize I think we were both at fault." The words sounded breathier than she meant.

Handing her the items he'd gathered from the floor, their fingers briefly connected, and her smile increased his heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

High School teacher Emma Swan had been running late. It seemed she couldn't catch a break. Her beloved car had broken down and forced her to call her roommate Ruby to pick her up and give her a ride once again.

She had been racing against time and it was a race she couldn't possibly win. She'd lost miserably. After this last breakdown, it was inevitable that she would be told to retire her beloved yellow bug. Maybe it was a deathtrap waiting to happen.

She had been so lost in thought she didn't see the anyone coming around the corner until she collided with a very solid body. That had been the best wake-up call she had ever received. Maybe the day was not as bad as she initially thought. The same nice firm body that had brought her back to reality possessed deep blue piercing eyes that met hers, dark hair, luscious lips, and an apologetic, and accented voice.

He was sweet. He had been a gentleman as he helped her. Had they hired a new teacher? She really hoped he was not a student because that was trouble she didn't need. She had felt connected to him in a sense that was unexpected but fulfilling.

They both excused themselves and went on their way.

Emma finally reached her class and soon it was business as usual. In between each class she waited outside her classroom to see her students arrive. She waved across the hall to her fellow teacher, Miss Blanchard. Sometimes they would talk about their favorite shows other times they shared juicy gossip.

To the kids, she was only Miss Blanchard; Home Economics teacher extraordinaire. She could be a chef at a 5 Star Michelin Restaurant if she wanted to, but she preferred to be an educator. She loved the kids; even the rowdy ones.

Emma smiled as her students tumbled inside the classroom. The warning bell alerted her it was time to go inside.

In a classroom not too far away, Killian arrived just before the final warning bell. He anxiously looked for a desk. He found one and rushed to it only to be stopped by another student. "This is my seat, try another." Each time he found a spot one of the kids would say it was not available.

Killian sheepishly nodded and searched the room for another and then a friendly smile greeted him. "Hey, you can sit here." The brown-haired boy gestured to the seat next to him. "We can share," he offered, pointing to the book.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Frost and I will be your Spanish teacher for the semester." She smiled at the class. "I know that you are all here expecting an easy grade. Don't let the blonde hair fool you. I'm fluent in five languages and learning number six; so please don't expect me to be easy on you. Learning a new language can be a wonderful experience if you allow it. You will learn not only how to communicate, but about the culture as well."

There were scattered murmurs and hisses heard throughout the room. She smiled as she gave them their lesson for the day. S

"Hi, my name is Killian. Thanks for the help." He smiled at the young boy, eternally grateful to have found someone willing to at least acknowledge his presence as a human being.

"I'm Henry." They made small talk as they finished their assignment.

Killian smiled as he nodded towards Miss Frost's direction. "I never thought learning Spanish would be so difficult."

"Miss Frost is really nice, don't let the name fool you. She just wants her class to be taken seriously. There are some that just want an easy A without working for it."

Henry told him the other kids' names. Soon he got to the group that seemed focused on making this high school experience as horrible as the previous one.

"The tall one with the shaggy brown hair is Peter, and the girl sitting in front of him, with the dark hair is his off and on again girlfriend, Fiona. On the other side of Peter is Felix with the short black hair, and that is his girlfriend Wendy, the blonde sitting in front of him. The other guys in front of Wendy are her brothers Johnny and Mikey. My advice is to simply stay out of their way and you will be fine."

Killian had a feeling he should follow Henry's advice.

Lunch was an experience in itself. Walking in line to get his food, he placed his tray down for the cafeteria lady to serve him.

 _Bloody hell!_ His lunch consisted of a bologna sandwich, chips, and green Jell-O. _This cannot be proper._ He knew as the adult he truly was, there was no nutritional value in this lunch.

He would pitch his story idea, _What Are They Feeding Our Kids in Schools Today?_ to Sidney as soon as he could make a call, because for the love of God the school needed to be stopped. He walked around the cafeteria with what passed as food at this school. Finally spotting an empty chair, he headed towards it, and then he was falling.

Peter and his gang laughed raucously as he landed flat on his ass. The sandwich flopped to the floor and the lovely Jell-O next to it. The milk was the only healthy option he truly had, and it now it covered the floor and was being absorbed by the sandwich.

He got up slowly and suddenly he felt like the gangly, awkward kid he used to be.

"Killian, hey, come on." Henry clapped his shoulder and snapped him out of his trip down memory lane. "Here let me help you pick that up and we can go get something to eat at Granny's Diner, it's not far from here."

They quickly picked up the mess and left. Peter and his minions laughed hysterically as Killian almost slipped again on the wet floor.

Killian and Henry walked to Granny's Diner. It had a classic vibe to it. They made their way to a corner booth and placed their food order.

Killian excused himself to make a quick call. He stepped into the little hall heading to the loo. "Sidney, hey, I have the perfect story for you."

Sidney stopped him before he could make his pitch. "If you are going to say something about the horrible cafeteria food I don't want to hear it, unless the story consists of the school mascot being caught having sex with the lunch lady in full costume."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Sidney they tried to feed me a bologna sandwich and green Jell-O, there has to be a law against that somewhere."

Sidney sighed at the over dramatization. "Killian, call me when you really have something."

Defeated. Killian slowly walked back to his seat. He was upset that Sidney didn't like the story idea.

Rejoining Henry, they ate their deliciously cheesy, grilled cheese sandwiches and onion rings. The sign claimed that the sandwich was famous and after tasting it, Killian agreed.

He resumed his conversation with Henry. "Henry, have you given thought to Universities, majors, career choices?"

"I have and I want to be a writer. I have been meaning to speak to Miss Swan about that."

"Is she your guidance counselor?"

"Nope, she's an English teacher. She is awesome and my favorite teacher." Henry smiled excitedly. "Let me see your schedule."

Killian took out his schedule from his jeans pocket and handed it over.

Henry's eyes quickly scanned the paper and found what he had searched for.

"Oh good, you have her last period too. You are going to love her."

Killian knew beyond a doubt that being Henry's friend would make his new high school experience much easier. Finishing their lunch, they hurried back to school to continue with their classes.

Emma entered the teachers' lounge to eat her lunch. She quickly made some coffee, then looked around the lounge and spotted Elsa. She joined her at the table. Emma glanced at the door each time it opened.

"Emma, are you expecting someone?"

"Oh, no why do you ask?"

"You keep stealing glances at the door." Elsa pointed toward the door.

"I do not."

"Just tell me what is going on."

She couldn't stop herself and looked in the direction of the door once more, to see if the cute had guy arrived.

"So you refuse to answer my question. If Mary Margaret was here you would answer."

"That is not true, and besides Mary Margaret would hound me until I answered. I would only answer to get her to leave me alone. To quench your curiosity it's nothing serious. I had just hoped that..."

Elsa waited for her to finish her sentence and then the bell rang to warn them it was time to return to their classes. "Saved by the bell; I guess we will talk about this later."

"Elsa there isn't anything to talk about."

"Uh-uh, I'm not buying that. Emma, the look on your face is not nothing. This is definitely something we need to talk about."

Emma's lips pursed together as she agreed. "Fine, we can talk later, but there isn't anything to talk about. Not really."

"Emma, por favor no me mientas."

"Elsa I'm not one of your students. English please."

"Sure, Emma please don't lie to me. It can wait for now. Come on, let's go and teach."

The day was finally winding down. Killian had forgotten how exhausting high school was.

He walked into his final class, English. He looked at his schedule. He hoped Miss Swan's class was not as draining as the other classes had proven to be.

He spotted Henry at the back of the class, who quickly raised his hand to summon him to the rear of the room.

"Good afternoon class, please, take your seats." She smiled warmly at her students.

Killian stared at his English teacher. It was the same woman he'd bumped into earlier. She was utterly beautiful, just as he remembered her. Her wavy blonde hair sat just above her shoulders and her smile was kind. Her eyes shined brightly like green emeralds. He was captivated. He had endured a difficult day but she had been the moment of calmness in the chaos the rest of his day had turned into.

Their eyes met and the recognition was instantaneous. Killian had hoped to see her again and his wish was granted. He smiled briefly at both his good fortune and her. Sadly, Emma was not feeling as fortunate. She felt her heart drop; he really was a student, and not just any student, one of hers, just her luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma hid her disappointment at realizing she had been thinking of a student all day. "Alright, class. Starting next week we will be reading _As You Like It,_ a play by William Shakespeare. Is anyone familiar with it?"

Killian raised his left hand as his right hand subconsciously scratched the back of his ear.

Emma smiled at him as she waited for his response. "It is a pastoral comedy. It follows its heroine Rosalind as she flees persecution in her uncle's court, accompanied by her cousin Celia to find safety and, eventually, love, in the Forest of Arden."

Emma's eyebrow rose. "Not bad, Mr.?" She looked at her attendance sheet searching for the answer.

"Killian Jones and today is my first day in school," he responded with a smile.

"Thank you, Killian. I am Miss Swan, and it is lovely to have you." She looked at the rest of the class to avoid his gaze because she'd felt her cheeks redden. She was then surprised by Peter's raised hand. "Is there something you would like to add Peter?"

"Isn't pastoral what they do to milk?"

Peter turned beet red as his classmates laughed at his comment.

Emma only smiled and answered, "I'm sorry Peter but that would be pasteurized. Pastoral is a work of literature portraying an idealized version of country life. Did anyone else know that?" She looked around the class and then her eyes finally landed on Killian to see if he would raise his hand. It was obvious that he was smart and he knew the answer.

He looked at Emma and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He looked down. He should really not attract too much attention to himself, but he wanted nothing more than for her to keep looking at him.

After a lengthy discussion on what to be expecting for their upcoming reading assignment, Emma announced, "Alright, class, starting Monday we will be reading the play out loud." There were groans heard throughout the room. "It will be fun. Have a fun and safe weekend."

Chairs scraped the floor as the students eagerly got up to leave for the day.

She waited out in the hall for the last of her students to leave so she could finally lock up.

…

Henry and Killian walked out of class together and into the school halls to make their exit. As soon as the sun made contact with them Killian heard Henry's voice.

"Hey, Killian. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

It was obvious the boy didn't have many friends from their interactions during the day. "Sure. Let me give you my number."

"Cool, I'll call you tomorrow."

They parted paths and Killian walked to his car. He got in and attempted to start the bloody relic, but it wouldn't turn over. He kept turning the ignition and there was no spark. Then he stopped caring for a brief second as he saw _her_ walking out of the school. She was gorgeous, and for a moment he forgot the car wouldn't start. He sighed and returned his attention to the piece of crap in front of him. Popping the hood open he got out to investigate. He wasn't exactly mechanic material but he would give it a go.

He stared at the motor and scratched behind his right ear.

"Hey, Killian. I saw you as I was about to pull away. Car trouble?"

"Henry, um, the car won't start."

"Oh, the battery was probably disconnected by Peter and his minions. They do that to the new kids."

Killian and Henry looked around to see the Lost Boys laughing in their direction.

Inspecting the battery with a fresh eye, after Henry's scoop, Killian saw the top clamp was loose. "Thanks, mate."

"You're lucky they didn't move your car and watch as you wandered aimlessly looking for it. They did that to me twice."

Killian closed the hood of the car and walked to the front seat, turning the key in the ignition once more, the engine roared to life.

"Killian, no offense but maybe we should take my minivan tomorrow, instead of your car? I think your car was on a recall list."

He laughed out loud and smiled at Henry's precocious nature. "Sure no problem, the car is a bit of a monstrosity isn't it?"

"I will call you tomorrow morning. I'm running late. I have to pick up my brother Roland."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow and thank you for the help today, mate."

"No problem."

Arriving back home, Killian was greeted by Shadow. He bent down to pick up his purring friend. The day had brought back old memories for him. The only brightness had been Henry, and his teacher. Emma Swan, the beautiful, enchanting woman he could not stop thinking of. He had never felt such an intense attraction to anyone before. He felt as though he had found his soulmate if he was honest.

His phone suddenly vibrated announcing an incoming text.

"Hey Killian, it's Henry. I forgot to give you my number. About tomorrow, I was thinking maybe we could go to Skull Rock. That's where everyone at school hangs out, and I know an area we could hang out without being bothered."

Killian saved the unknown phone number into his contacts and replied.

"That sounds good."

Killian woke to his alarm the next morning and promptly got dressed. He looked on as his companion purred. "I know Shadow, I normally stay in and read a good book in your company, but this is my chance to be the writer I always wanted to be." He fed him then left to go to his parent's house. That was the address he had used at the registrar's office when enrolling for school, and so he'd used it again when he solidified plans with Henry.

As they were drove out to Skull Rock, where all the cool kids hung out, in Henry's minivan, they talked about school and future plans. Henry was telling Killian more about what type of writing he wanted to do when he got out of high school as they approached the narrow road leading to the toll bridge that Henry found so appealing.

Out of nowhere, Peter jumped in front of the vehicle and Henry barely managed to bring the van to a screeching stop, only narrowly missing the so called leader of the "cool kids."

"Hey what do you two losers think you're doing here!?"

"Peter we will be out of your way. We don't want any trouble."

"I don't think so. Just turn your old lady car around and leave. You will never be cool, and Skull Rock is for the cool kids, not nerds like the two of you."

Killian clenched his jaw. He had hated kids like Peter growing up. "Henry it's alright. We can go somewhere else and enjoy ourselves."

Henry looked at him and he nodded his response. "Fine, we'll go. How about you get out of the way?"

Peter laughed and moved out of the way.

"It's not fair. They get to do whatever they want at no consequence."

"It won't always be like that. Henry, just…" he took a deep breath, "I mean we need to stay on track and work hard for our goals. I can guarantee that Peter and his lackeys will end up fat and bald in a dead end job. And you will be that writer you always wanted to be." In a way, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Henry.

"If you don't mind we can hang out at my place. My little brother will be there but he'll leave us alone. We can play video games," Henry suggested after they were exiled from Skull Rock.

"Sounds like a plan, mate."

They enjoyed the rest of the day.

The weekend ended too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monday morning in the teachers' lounge Emma sat pensively. Lost in her thoughts she failed to see her friends approaching her.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called out.

"Emma…" Elsa echoed.

"Hey. Sorry, I was distracted."

"Oh, we noticed. Mary Margaret, she has been like this since last week."

"Emma, sweetie are you having trouble with Graham. I know long distance relationships are hard but love is worth fighting for."

"I know Mary but something is missing."

"Missing?" Elsa looked at Emma with curiosity.

"Yes, Emma, what are you talking about?" Mary agreed with Elsa.

"I care for Graham and he is amazing but I just haven't

felt that thing with him."

"What thing?" Elsa and Mary said it at the same time.

Emma sighed. "The moment when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy. The moment when the only thing in focus is you and this person, and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and you feel so lucky that you found it but so scared that it'll go away, all at the same time."

Elsa and Mary Margaret looked at each other.

Elsa was the first to respond. "Is this just about Graham or does it have to do with whatever happened on Friday?"

"What did I miss?" Mary Margaret inquired.

The platinum blonde smiled. "Emma here was acting a little strangely. It was like she was waiting for something, but upon her previous comment perhaps it was a someone."

Mary Margaret gasped, "Emma, did you cheat on Graham?" Her friend shook her head in disapproval. "Are you going to tell him? Just remember that _secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about_."

Emma glared at Mary Margaret then at Elsa.

"Emma, ignore Mary Margaret for a brief second. Is it a guy that is making you doubt your relationship or did Graham do something to hurt you?"

"This thing with Graham has been coming for a while, and it does not help we are in a long distance relationship. I thought I had met someone, and no nothing happened, and nothing can ever possibly happen." The sadness of her statement didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"He seems to be special, this guy. I just never figured you for a romantic."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Emma, it's just not how you come across."

"Maybe not. Not all of us are as lucky as you are MM. We don't all find our charming prince wearing a whistle. How was your lunch date on Friday? We missed you."

"I missed you," Elsa countered. "Emma was too busy pinning."

"I do not pine, besides, whatever _it_ was, _it's_ never gonna happen." Emma dismissed.

"So there was something?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just tell us about David," Emma said, trying to elude the subject.

Mary Margaret and Elsa shared a look of understanding. Their friend was unable to hide the disappointment at the loss of a possibility.

Out of nowhere, Emma groaned, "Damn it, I left my phone in the car, be right back." She got up and practically ran outside before they could respond.

Mary Margaret and Elsa just stared at the door.

* * *

Peter and Felix waited patiently outside the school. They leaned against the brick wall in front of the parking lot. Waiting for their prey to arrive.

The '71 Chevy finally approached the empty parking lot. Peter nudged Felix, "Get ready." They both approached Killian as soon as they saw him.

Killian stiffened as soon as he saw them coming.

"What no apple for teacher? Teacher's pet," Peter said as he closed in the distance. Felix pushed Killian.

Killian held his stance. "I'm not looking for any trouble, mate."

His comment went unacknowledged by both teenagers. Peter nodded to Felix, and Felix swiped his foot under Killian.

Killian fell to the pavement while Felix alternated between pounding on him and kicking him.

Some of the students walked by ignoring the whole situation..

No one was going to help him and Killian couldn't exactly fight back. That would attract attention he couldn't afford if he wanted to maintain his cover. He eased into the fetal position to protect himself. The assault stopped as hurried footsteps neared.

* * *

"Killian?" the soft voice urged as she tried to take a good look at him. "Who did this to you?"

He could feel soft hands trying to assess the damage, the voice sounded faintly familiar.

"Shit! Don't move, I'm going to go get help."

Her footsteps faded as she walked back toward the school. The ground was unforgiving as he tried to get to his feet. He gave up the battle to stand on his own when he heard voices approaching.

"Leroy, I thought the point of having security was so this wouldn't happen." Emma was furious at the grumpy guard.

"Miss Swan, I went on a break and Walter was on duty in my place."

"Walter, as in Sleepy? This is what happens when he is in charge!"she yelled at him while pointing at the kid on the floor.

The grouchy man was about to retort but noticed the kid on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, I wasn't gone long."

"You were gone long enough, now help me move him."

She kneeled to his level, "Killian, hey, can you look at me?" She gently tapped him on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes slowly, "Miss Swan, I'm okay, I don't want to be late to class."

"I'm afraid you will be late. Now, can you try to get up." She extended her hand for him to grab.

He sat slowly and reached for her hand. She pulled him up slowly towards her. He was feeling so much better, her soft hands healing him. She slowly put her arm around his waist and gently pulled him towards her so he could lean his weight on her. Emma turned to the other man, "Leroy, a little help. He's not as light as he looks."

Leroy lifted Killian's other arm and they were on their way to see Nurse Ratched.

Emma had stayed with him as long as possible but soon had to tend to her classroom. Wounds cleaned, Killian was escorted to the Principal's office by the school nurse. A kind man entered as Killian had been prompted to take a seat by his escort, the stern older woman. "Mr. Hopper, this is Killian Jones. Mr. Jones has been victim to a horrible assault." Her tone is indifferent to the situation.

"Oh dear, do we know who it was?" Principal Hopper asked as he made his way to the chair behind the desk.

"We don't know. Miss Swan found him." Nurse Ratched answered in an uncaring tone as she rose from her seat next to Killian. "I should get back to my office." She walked out, leaving the two alone.

Principal Hopper glanced at the file in front of him. "Mr. Jones can you tell me who did this to you?"

Killian winced as he looked at the man. "It happened so fast I couldn't see. I'm sorry." He fidgeted in his seat. He knew who it was but he had learned a long time ago that telling on a bully would only make things worse for him.

"Alright, I'm afraid I'm going to need to call your parents to come and pick you up." The Principal was looking for his parent's phone number.

"Sir, my parents are out of town on holiday. You can call my older brother Liam. I can give you his number." Killian was starting to freak out, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to see him hurt but he couldn't break his cover. So he opted to give the Principal his friend's phone number instead. It could be plausible to call Will, Liam for short. He only hoped Will went along with the story.

They sat in the office as they waited for Will to arrive. He hoped his brother never found out.


End file.
